Chapter 1: Big Problem Arises for the Dino Rangers
by fierceflutist2012
Summary: Rita and Zedd are back, Dino Rangers get imprisoned in objects found at Hollywood Arts, What next? Find out. Read and Review! Also if you want love pairings, let me know.
1. Big Problem Arises for the Dino Rangers

**Chapter 1: Big Problem Arises for the Dino Thunder Rangers **

**Narrator:**Reefside City, California is home to the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. The Dino Rangers have been out of action for about 3 years now, but they have spare dino gems to use incase they need to once again protect the city from evil. Haley is at the new ranger base doing her regular check for evil when something greatly alarms her. She summons the rangers to meet at base. This is where our story begins.

[The rangers enter the base]

**Tommy:** What's the problem Haley? You rushed us here pretty quick.

**Haley:** I've just beem doing the regular check for evil and this turned up on the monitor. It doesn't look good.

[The rangers look up at the monitor and Tommy sees something he doesn't dare to believe]

**Tommy:** This can't be right. There's got to be a mistake!

**Haley:** Tommy, there's no mistake. I'm sorry.

**Conner:** What's wrong Dr. O?

**Tommy:** These villans were supposedly destroyed years ago by the Space Rangers during their final battle against evil. Somehow they're back again and are continuing their reign of terror over Earth.

**Kira:** Dr. O, who are they?

**Tommy:** They are Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd with their minions Glodar, Scorpina and Finster. They were the villans I fought back in my day when I first became a ranger. They were the reasons why I became a power ranger.

**Ethan: **Seriously? If they were destroyed, how did they comeback?

**Tommy:** I have no idea. But we'll have to stop them while we have the element of surprise.

**Trent:** Meaning what?

**Tommy:** Haley, get the dino gems and morphers. Tonight, the Dino Rangers are back.

[Haley goes to get the stuff]

[Once she's collected everything, she reenters and gives Tommy the supplies]

**Tommy:** Thanks Haley. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent; are you ready to once again take the responsibility of being power rangers?

**Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent:** Yes. We are ready.

**Tommy:** Very well then, I now bestow upon you your morphers and Dino gems.

[The Rangers each take their respective morpher and Dino gem. Once everyone is on the same page, morphing commences]

**Conner:** Tommy, what's the plan?

**Tommy:** We infiltrate their evil base and try to abolish anything we can.

**Other Rangers:** Got it!

[They make their way to the evil base of Lord Zedd and Rita]

**Rita Repulsa:** The plan is working!

**Lord Zedd:** Yes it is. We must set up the trap now. Goldar!

**Goldar:** Yes master?

**Lord Zedd:** Make sure everything is perfect. This plan must be flawless.

**Rita Repulsa:** Now all we have left to do is wait.

[The rangers finally make it to the evil base, but have no idea what to expect]

**Tommy:** From experience, just be on your toes. You never know what they have planned.

**Other Rangers:** Right!

[They enter the evil base and all of a sudden Lord Zedd and Rita's plan is set into motion. As soon as they walk in, lasers are shot at them and all are hit by it except Tommy who ducked at the right time. All Rangers who have been hit disappear]

**Tommy:** NO! What did you do to them?

[Lord Zedd and Rita appear]

**Rita Repulsa:** Damn it! We missed one. Well... well... well, look who it is. Tommy Oliver. Aren't you a little to old to be a Power Ranger? [She says mockingly]

**Tommy:** [He yells] What did you do to them Rita?

**Lord Zedd:** Let's just say they aren't harmed, but can no longer be power rangers. Muwhahaha!

**Tommy:** What do you mean? I can see them in the bottle behind you.

**Rita Repulsa:** Like we'd tell you everything.

[Tommy comes up with a plan to get the bottle and leave]

**Tommy:** Fine have it your way! [He then takes his gun and starts randomly shooting everything (including Zedd and Rita). He then uses this distraction to grab the bottle]

**Lord Zedd:** No! Get him before he escapes!

[It was too late. Tommy had already left. He is now at the ranger base finding out how to help his friends]

**Tommy:** Haley, what's the damage done?

**Haley:** When the bottle is opened, they will be imprisoned in objets. Once they are imprisoned, whoever finds them gets their powers and becomes the new power rangers.

**Tommy:** Great meaning someone totally evil could become a power ranger.

**Haley:** Actually, my research says that the rangers can pick anyone they deem worthy of their powers. As long as the person they choose finds them.

**Tommy:** That's the best news I've heard so far. Do you have any idea where Conner guys will end up?

**Haley:** [Checking the computer for any clues] Some school in Los Angeles called Hollywood Arts.

**Tommy:** Than that's where I'm going. [picks up the bottle] Make sure the person who finds you is up to the challenge. [He then opens the bottle and the rangers depart to find their "hiding" spots] Do you have anything that'll help me find the hidden objects?

**Halley:** Here this will help you find their exact positions. Good luck Tommy.

**Tommy:** Thanks I'll be needing it.

[With that he gets into his car and departs to Los Angeles with a goal of finding Hollywood Arts. Hoping that his rangers choose wisely]


	2. The New Rangers

**Chapter 2: The New Rangers**

**3rd POV**

Hollywood Arts, a school for the talented. We close in on a certain group of students consisting of Tori Vega, Jade West, Andre Harris and Beck Oliver. As they walk through the school hallways, the students don't realize that they are being secretly watched by the Dino Rangers. The Dino Rangers feel the group isn't ready yet to inherit their powers or to take on the responsibility of saving the world. Unfortunately, driving all night left Tommy exhausted and won't be expected until after school ends. As the bell cues the group of students to head to lunch, the Rangers feel there's no harm in following them.

They all go to buy lunch and then sit at their usual able. Once they've made themselves comfortable, Tori starts up a conversation that the rangers find very interesting.

"Have you heard about the problems going on in Reefside City?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, I have. The way those buildings just came down on those people this morning, just crazy." said Andre.

"They had trouble finding all the bodies too. I bet they are still trying to find some right now." said Beck.

"One time, my brother and I were playing hide and seek and he hid in this big hole. I had trouble finding him." said Cat. They all give her a strange look (as usual).

"Anyway, I heard from my dad that four teens went missing yesterday." Tori said.

"Your dad heard right Vega." Jade said.

"Of course her dad did. He's a cop." said Robbie.

"You don't need to be a cop to find out. Just read the newspaper, idiot." said Rex.

"Robbie, would you and your puppet just stop talking?" said Jade.

"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!" shouts Robbie.

"Be quiet! I just really wish we could help them out you know?" said Tori

"Yeah, I hear you." said Beck.

The rangers are listening to their conversation and all of them say, "Dang if only they could fight!"

At Lord Zedd and Rita's new evil Moon base, they spy on Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade as they eat lunch.

"We cannot let them become the new rangers!" shouted Lord Zedd

"Agreed, don't worry for I have a plan. Finster!" yelled Rita.

"Yes your evilness?"

"I want you to make some putties for those teenagers down there."

"Already on it." said Finster.

"Putties go forth and wreak havoc on those teenagers in Hollywood Arts!" yelled Rita.

Back down on Earth, the students of Hollywood Arts are just about done with lunch when a bunch of weird creatures come and start attacking everything.

"What the hell are those things?" screamed Jade.

"Everyone is running away, we have to do something." said Andre.

"Robbie, Cat, Rex, Where are you going? asked Beck.

"Away... Good luck!"

"So Vega, how do you want to handle this? If you're going to stay that is." says Jade mockingly.

"Oh, I'm staying. We can do this you guys. Divide and conquer. If you need help, just yell. Now, let's do this!" screamed Tori.

Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck rush towards the putties and start to fight. They are fighting as hard as they can, but the putties are pretty tough. The rangers can do nothing but watch and hope that the teenagers are strong enough to beat the putties. Just as the rangers thought that the teens were done for, Tommy's car sped into the parking lot of the school and he immediately offered his aid. With Tommy's help, they won the fight.

"Hey, whoever you are, thank you. We couldn't have won without you." said Tori. [She puts her hand out for Tommy to shake]

[He accepts Tori's hand shake] "You're welcome. My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"So, what brings you here to Hollywood Arts? asked Andre.

"Nothing really, I just saw that you guys were in trouble. Thought I would offer my help. If you excuse me, I'd like to explore the school for a bit." said Tommy.

"Okay. Well, thanks again man." said Beck.

"Yeah, thanks." said Jade.

"Welcome." said Tommy as he leaves.

**Tommy's POV**

As Tommy turns to leave, the rangers follow him. Once in the school Tommy looks for a private place to communicate with the rangers. Eventually he finds a janitors closet.

"Guys did you follow me in here?" I asked.

"Yes Dr. O."

"Do you have your chosen ones yet?" I asked.

"Yes we do. Those kids you helped a little while ago."

"I was hoping you'd choose them. So, who's finding you guys?" I ask.

"Well we were discussing it before you came here and I think we have our choices." said Connor.

"Okay then. I will ask you all individually. Kira; who have you chosen to receive your powers?'

"I have chosen Jade West. I will be hiding in her makeup purse." said Kira.

"Ethan; who have you chosen?"

"Andre Harris. I will be hiding in his piano." said Ethan.

"Trent; who have you chosen?" I asked. As if I didn't already know that he chose that Tori girl.

"I have chosen Beck Oliver. [Shock spreads over Tommy's face] I will be hiding in his car mirror." said Trent.

"Last but not least, Connor. Who have you chosen to become the leader and newest red ranger?"

"I have chosen Tori Vega. I will be hiding in her cell phone. Look Dr. O, I know this came as a bit of a shock to you bu-..."

I cut him off, "It sure as hell did. When I asked Trent for his choice, I obviously thought he's going to choose Tori. Imagine my surprise when you choose her Connor?" I said angrily.

"Look Dr. O, I'm sorry, but she is and will be the red ranger. Why are you so angry anyway?" asked Connor.

"Honestly I really don't know. I guess it's because she's going to be the first ever female red ranger. I just want to make sure the group will be in good hands."

"Dr. O she can handle it. Plus she also has you to help with the leadership role." said Connor.

"You're right. Sorry for losing my cool there. Now what can I do to make this the least painful for everyone?"

"One thing is sure; you're going with us to help. I think we should unveil ourselves to them one by one. That way we can make sure they understand and we can use them to convince the others." said Ethan.

"Good idea Ethan. So, who wants to go first?"

"I will" said Kira.

"Alright then who's next?

"I guess me." said Ethan.

"Okay. Trent you should go after Ethan. I want to save Tori for last. Is that alright?"

"Sure Dr. O." Trent said.

"Alright then, let's get to work. Kira go now and we will follow."

**3****rd**** POV**

Tommy follows Kira to Jade's house. As soon as they get there, Tommy realizes Jade is the only one home.

"She's home by herself. It should be a piece of cake. Kira just go hide. We'll be there soon." said Tommy.

"Got it Dr. O." and with that Kira left to hide.

"How should I do this? Should I just sneak into her house or politely ask if I can some in?" asked Tommy.

"Well from what we've observed about them all, I think you should do everything politely. Especially with Jade." said Trent.

"Got it, I'm going in." said Tommy.

He walks up to Jades house and knocks on the door. Jade opens the door and is shocked to see D. Oliver there.

"Dr. Oliver? Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing at my house?" asks Jade.

"I need to talk to you about something, it is serious." said Tommy.

"Okay. Come in." Jade said confused.

"Thanks. Do you have you makeup bag with you now by chance?"

"Yes... It's there on the couch. Beck is supposed to pick me up in 2 hours to go out. Why?" asks Jade.

"It's important that you have it with you right now."

"Okay? So, why are you here again?" Jade says more confused than ever.

"Well, you've heard about the problems going on in Reefside City right?"

"Yes I have. Why? Are you from there or something?" said Jade.

"Yes I am. Since you've heard about it, I assume that you've also heard about the four teens that disappeared yesterday. Am I correct?"

"Yes." said Jade.

"Do you know why they went missing?"

"No." Jade said wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"I do, but it might seem a little crazy to you. Would you like to know why?"

Not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not, she said "Sure."

"Let's start from the beginning; are you familiar with the term Power Rangers?"

"Yes. But, they aren't real." said Jade.

"The hell they aren't. How do I know? I know because I am one and so were they."

Jade starts laughing. Once she regains composure she says, "You're kidding right?"

Tommy stares at her long and hard before continuing his story.

"Does this look like I'm kidding to you? He pulls out his morpher and then without warning he yells, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

He then morphs into his power ranger form in front of Jade. Then and there she realizes he wasn't kidding at all.

"Power Down!" shouts Tommy as he de-morphs.

"Wow you really weren't kidding. I'm sorry that I laughed." said an apologizing Jade.

"It's okay. On with the story, yesterday we had to infiltrate the evil base of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Unfortunately, they had a trap set for us and my fellow rangers were captured in a bottle. Lord Zedd and Rita's plan was to destroy the bottle once we were all captured, but their planned failed when I dodged their trap. I created a diversion to get out of there as quick as I could and rushed back to ranger base. Our researched showed that they would be like ghosts until they passed their powers on to another person. Once we opened the bottle, they would immediately be sent to Hollywood Arts.

"Wait! Not to interrupt or anything, but why our school?" said Jade.

"I was getting there. Hang on."

"Oh okay." said Jade.

"Now, I don't know exactly why it was specifically your school, but I do know that these days it is hard to find teens that would be considered to wield these powers. The only good news we received yesterday was that the rangers can choose their successor. As long as the person they choose find them. The rangers have been watching you and your friends all day and feel that they want you all to accept their powers."

"Really?" asked Jade.

"Yes, really. Now this is where your bag becomes important. Please open it."

Jade goes to her bag and opens it just like Tommy told her to. All of a sudden this ghost like figure of a girl comes out of it. Jade is just speechless and waits for the girl to speak, but she doesn't.

"Why isn't she talking?" asked Jade.

"Kira, it's ok to talk. Just do it."

"Okay Dr. O. Jade West my name is Kira Ford. I am asking you to please be successor as the new yellow ranger."

At first, Jade is hesitant to do it. She doesn't know what made her do it, but she accepts.

"Thank you. Now please hold out your hands." Kira said.

Jade holds out her hands. In one hand Kira places the yellow Dino Gem. As for the other hand she put the morpher around Jade's wrist.

"All you need to do is put the Dino gem in the morpher and you will officially become the new ranger." Kira says.

Jade then put the Dino gem in her morpher. Therefore, she accepts everything that comes with being a ranger. In the same instant, Kira becomes solid again.

"Congratulations! You are my successor. The power you acquire from the yellow gem is called Ptera- Scream."

"What's that?" asks Jade.

"Like a supersonic scream." said Kira.

"That'll be fun." She says with small smile on her face.

"I'm going outside to the car." said Kira.

"Okay." said Tommy.

"I can't believe this is happening. Never in my life did I think this would happen." said Jade.

"Well, believe it. Let's go and convince your other friends okay?" Tommy asked.

"Alright, I have the perfect person to ask next." said Jade.

"Who?"

"Vega of course." Jade said maliciously.

"No. Tori is last. How about we ask Beck?"

"Okay fine. I'll give you directions to his house. said Jade.

Now they are driving to Becks house. When they get there, Tommy tells Trent to hide while goes to knock on the door, but Jade stops him.

"He lives in the RV." she says.

Tommy then knocks on the door of the RV. When Beck opens the door like Jade he was confused to see Tommy. He also didn't believe that power rangers were real and that Jade had became one. But all it took was for Jade and Tommy to morph. Beck then was told the whole story and after everything was said, he went out to his car and unlocked Trent's hiding place. From there Beck like Jade put out his hands and received the white Dino gem and morpher.

"What do I do with this?" Beck asks.

"Just put the gem into the morpher." said Trent.

Beck puts them gem in the morpher and becomes the new white ranger. Trent also becomes solid.

"The white Dino gem gives you the power of chameleon camouflage. Use it wisely." Trent said.

"Don't worry I will." Beck said.

"Next to convince is Andre. Let's go!" said Tommy.

As they are driving to Andre's house Beck get's a text from Andre saying that he's at his grandma's. Once they get to Andre's grandma's house, Beck texts him to come outside. Andre is the first person in the group who really doesn't need convincing. He goes to fetch his piano from his car and finds Ethan. Once Ethan is found he puts out his hands and gets the blue Dino gem and morpher.

"Just put the gem in the morpher." said Ethan.

Andre does just as he is told and becomes the new blue ranger. Ethan then becomes solid.

"The blue Dino gem gives you the power of Dino-Skin. It makes you invulnerable and the gives the appearance of super strength." said Ethan.

"Cool!" said Andre.

"Time to go to Tori's house." said Tommy.

When they arrive at Tori's they find out she's alone. Once she opens the door for she is shocked to see her friends with Tommy.

"What's going on guys?" asked Tori.

Tommy starts to go into his story for the last time. Tori tried her best to believe him about the power ranger thing but, she just can't believe it. She tells Tommy that there are no way power rangers and monsters can exist. Then goes to her friends asking how they could believe him. To her surprise Jade wants to answer her question.

"Tommy, can we show her?" she asks.

"Go right ahead." Tommy said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" yelled Jade, Beck and Andre.

To Tori's surprise, they weren't kidding. She then watched as they morphed into power rangers.

Once they knew Tori was convinced they yelled, "Power Down!"

"So now you believe my story right?" asks Tommy.

"Yes, yes I do." said Tori as she tried to remain calm.

"Good. There's a reason we saved you for last Tori, but I'm going to let Connor explain. Please go to your phone and unlock his hiding place." said Tommy.

"Where exactly is he hiding?" asked Tori.

"Try that text message." said Tommy.

Tori opened her text message and Connor pops out of her phone.

"Hello Tori Vega. My name is Connor McKnight. Would you please accept the responsibilities of becoming the new red ranger?"

Before she can answer, Tommy feels that he needs to tell her what she'll be taking on.

"Wait! Before you decide anything, I have to tell this. This position isn't like the ones we offered your friends. If you become the red ranger, you'll be the leader of the group. Of course, I will be there to guide you, but you will ultimately be the leader of this group." Tommy said.

"Whoa, the leader? Why me? Why not Beck?" asks Tori.

"Think about it. Who started the conversation during lunch at your school? Most importantly, who lead the attack on the putties? I chose you because I believe you have strong leadership qualities and care a lot about others." said Connor.

"Vega as much as I hate to admit it, I think you'd make a great leader." said Jade.

"Ditto." said Beck and Andre.

"Thank you all for believing in me. Now it's time to believe in myself. I accept your request for me to become the new red ranger." Tori said proudly.

"Great, put out your hands." said Connor.

Tori put out her hands to receive the red Dino gem and morpher.

"Now all you have to do is put the gem into the morpher."

She puts the gem into the morpher and officially become the new red ranger. Connor then becomes solid.

"The red Dino gem gives you the power of super speed." said Connor.

"That can come in handy. Cool!" said Tori.

"I'm happy you decided to accept. I meant what I said. Oh and you've made ranger history!" said Connor.

"What do you mean? said Tori.

"He means that you are the first female red ranger in existence." Tommy said.

"Really?" said Tori.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." said Tommy.

"Dr. O, what are we going to do now?" asks Connor.

"I'm going to drive you guys back to the base. There isn't enough room in my car for all of you though. Beck, could you drive your friends to the ranger base?" asks Tommy.

"Sure, but I don't know where it is." said Beck.

"Don't worry about that. You can follow me. I know a short cut." said Tommy.

"Okay. So, when are we leaving?" asks Beck.

"Right now, let's go." said Tommy with great urgency in his voice.

With that they leave Tori's house and drive to the base using Tommy's shortcut. Now they are all at the base.

"Cool shortcut, huh?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, it was the chizz." said Andre.

"Very cool Dr. O." said his old rangers.

"Thanks guys, for everything. Oh look it's Hayley." said Tommy.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent! Thank god you are all okay!" said Hayley as she embraces each of them in a hug. She then notices Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"These are the new rangers. By the way, I like the shortcut you created. It's very speedy." said Tommy.

"Thanks." Hayley said happily.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent thanks for everything you've done in the past. It saddens me to say this, but you must leave now." said Tommy.

"It's okay, we get it Dr. O. Good bye. Hey, new rangers! We'll be seeing you soon." said the old rangers.

"Looking forward to it!" said Tori.

Even though it pains them to leave, they know it's for the best. Tommy then introduces Hayley to the new rangers. She was also shocked that the new red ranger was female, but happy at the same time. Tommy asks the new rangers to inform their parents of their absence.

"What are we supposed to tell them? We can't exactly tell them we're power rangers." said Tori.

"Tell them you decided to go camping and will be back on Monday." said Tommy.

"Why won't we be back until Monday?" asks Andre.

"I want you four to stay here this weekend and get in some training. Do you mind sleeping in sleeping bags or would you prefer air mattresses?" asks Tommy.

"Sleeping bags are okay."

"Here you go then. Try to get some sleep though. You'll need it. Also, Hayley and I will be staying here with you guys tonight." said Tommy.

"Oh, you don't have to. We'll be fine." said Tori.

"It's no problem. We need to do some stuff here anyway. I'm going to turn the lights out now. Night." said Tommy

"Night!" yelled the new rangers.

Tommy goes into the room next door with Hayley.

"Those are good kids. I like them." said Hayley.

"Yeah, they grow on you pretty fast. What are you doing tonight?" asked Tommy.

"Zord maintenance, weapon checking, the usual. What about you?" asked Hayley.

"I'm going to prepare the training studio for tomorrow." said Tommy.

"Okay, I'll check in on you and the new rangers from time to time." said Hayley.

"Okay. Thanks Hayley." said Tommy.

"Welcome." said Hayley.

They both depart to where they need to go. As soon as Tommy gets to the training studio, he takes out his contact book and phone. Making sure no one is looking, he dials his first number.

"Come on pick up." said Tommy

"Hello, Tommy?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Jason! How are you?" asked Tommy.

"Great! You?" said Jason.

"Not so good man. I need a huge favor from you."

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"I need you to help me train my new rangers? I have an easy way to get you here. Please I need you." pleaded Tommy.

"You got it man." said Jason.

"Thanks! I'm emailing you the info on how to get here. Be here tomorrow morning!" said Tommy.

"You can bet on it. Hey, is it okay if I bring Trini?" asked Jason.

"Sure. The more help the better." said Tommy.

"Cool see you tomorrow." said Jason as he hung up.

"Yes, two down many more to go. This is going to be a long night." said Tommy


	3. Reunited Once Again!

**Chapter 3: Reunited Once Again**

**3****rd**** POV**

Tommy spent the rest of that night preparing the training studio, calling up his ranger friends, and catching a few hours of sleep near the end. Even though many of them couldn't attend at such short notice, he recruited a good number of rangers. At around 7:30 in the morning, Tommy was woken up by the ringing of his phone. Even though he's tired, Tommy finds the strength to answer his phone

"Hello…" he says slightly yawning.

"Hey, it's Jason. Were you sleeping this whole time?

"Yeah, just though I'd catch a couple of Zzzzzzz before training." said Tommy.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" said Tommy inquisitively.

"Everyone you've invited to help is waiting outside the training studio. Did you for get what time you asked us to be here?" said Jason half laughing.

"Damn, sorry. I'll open the door in a second. Hold on" said Tommy as he runs to open the entrance to the training studio.

As he lets the rangers in, he apologizes for the inconvenience. Once they are all inside, seals the entrance and goes to greet his guests.

**Tommy's POV**

"It's so great to see you all again!" said Tommy.

"We feel the same about you too man." said Jason.

"Actually I should've said all 11 of you. Haha."

"Yeah, I see not many of us showed up." Trini said jokingly.

"Well, it was last notice."

"True. So, where are the new rangers we're supposed to be training?" Trini said slightly laughing.

"I believe they're sleeping. Let's go wake them up and get to know them better during breakfast shall we?"

"Sounds good." said everyone else.

**~Author's Note~ I know this chapter kind of sucks. But I promise the next chapter will be much better and you'll find out who the rangers are. **


End file.
